


Nate and Ruth and Adam

by VintageVamp



Series: Nate, Ruth and Adam [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot Collection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVamp/pseuds/VintageVamp
Summary: An angst filled journey of Detective Ruth's feelings toward Nathaniel Sewell and Adam du Mortain. (Basically a collection of one shots that tell her journey)
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Nate, Ruth and Adam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206350
Kudos: 4





	Nate and Ruth and Adam

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are owned by Mishka Jenkins except my OC detective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for day 3 and 5 (Kinda mixed them both) of @wayhavenmonthly on tumblr, the key words being - MUSIC and BAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out a way to write the LT route. I hope this is not absolute bullshit. Also I kinda mixed both of the prompts, since it took me too long to write as both of those days were already passed. Thankyou for reading!

“No! No! She hates roses! Remember?” Felix groaned as Nate went over the list of amenities he and Adam had to buy. Mason sat in the darkest corner of the living room, as usual, and puffed another circle of smoke. “Lilies.” His quiet voice reached to the rest of the group.

Felix looked up at him quizzically, “What?”

“Lilies. Her favourite flowers are lilies.” He repeated himself, a groan escaping with the smoke. “And how do you know that?” Felix questioned again, obviously shocked at the revelation. Mason kept his quiet, letting the team figure out the rest by their own. Nate and Adam shared a look of understanding, they had never done anything like this before.

What was even more shocking, was Adam’s agreement on such an event. Nobody, not even Nate, expected him to agree with the idea as easily as he did. “And we need music. Her favourite song. Or her favourite singer.” Felix added the requirement on the notepad.

“Wait, who’s her favourite singer?” Nate’s panicked voice drummed against everyone’s ears, “Let’s just get the important things first, the others can be arranged later.” Adam’s calm voice soothed Nate, as he ran a hand through his hair, nodding enthusiastically.

Both of them headed out of the warehouse, Adam settling into the driver’s seat of their SUV. “I really want this to be perfect…” Nate mumbled to himself. “It will be.” Adam claimed, his eyes on the road. They reached to Hayley’s bakery, carefully looking around to check if the Detective isn’t around.

“Nate!” Hayley greeted them with a smile. “Hello Ms. Hayley.” Nate smiled tensely, his brown eyes duller than usual. It didn’t take an expert to figure out that Nate was troubled. “It will turn out just perfect dear, you lot don’t need to worry that much.” She looked at Adam reassuringly. He gave her a grateful nod.

“And anyways, it’s been sometime anyone did something like this for Ruth. She never was good at making friends, but I am glad she found such caring people like you.” Hayley spoke while she went behind the counter, pulling out a big box.

Her name brought a glimmer in Adam’s eyes, his memory suddenly jumping to her smile. His stiff posture relaxed just a little, as his gaze turned to Nate, who smiled bashfully, at Ruth’s mention. He cleared his throat, “Is this exactly the way we asked for?” His voice containing an unusual softness. “One Chocolate Blackout Cake, with light, milk chocolate frosting and Choco Chips on the top. Just like Felix asked.” She smiled proudly, with awe and affection at the two of them.

“Thank you very much.” Nate said and held the box carefully. After the payment, they kept the box in the back of the car and headed to get the decorations. Adam would’ve preferred Felix to choose the decorations, but the event was more significant to him than any other. Just like Nate, anxiety had gripped his throat through all their chores. Even he wanted it to be perfect.

Nate looked around, completely confused of what would be appropriate. He would just prefer lighting the area with candles and flowers. Maybe some slightly glittered curtains, but he couldn’t understand the balloons, and ribbons. He was grateful that Mason asked him to create a list of the things, so that he won’t miss anything. _“I’ll see you later.” Ruth gave a small smile, before settling into the car. Nate’s eyes never leaving her sight, until she disappeared in the road_. The memory made Nate’s heart flutter, her simple smile, making him feel wholesome.

After buying every requirement, Adam gripped his sunglasses, putting them on in a quick motion, “You head to the warehouse, there’s an errand I need to run.” He gestured Nate to take the car keys. Nate looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow but didn’t question. They parted their ways.

\----

Ruth whipped the papers into a manila folder, labelling it ‘dogs’ and slipped it into her bag, ready to head home. The night was chilly, just like January was supposed to be. She liked it, the silence at night due to the snow, and having hot chocolate at home. Her birthday wasn’t something she had ever enjoyed much, considering her previously strained relationship with Rebecca.

Sometimes, it was just a small cake cutting with Tina, and drinks, other times it would be her either studying or working. She let out a dry chuckle, as she reminded herself that even Unit Bravo didn’t know about her birthday the next day. As soon as she reached to her apartment, she changed into comfortable clothes, curling up on the couch with ‘Little Women’ by Louisa May Alcott. Her vanilla scented candles consumed the room, a soft glow surrounding her.

She couldn’t get herself to continue her reading like usual. As her loneliness somehow managed to break her tough exterior. It was an unlikely feeling. Usually it would be perfectly fine with no one remembering her birthday. But this time, it wasn’t the case. She wanted to spend her birthday with the people she cared for and loved. The list was never long, Tina and Verda being the only people in them.

But then… the numbers were increased, it was shocking how the last year changed everything so much for her. Her mind drifted to Adam and Nate, both of their smiles, their soft looks, and the glows in their eyes whenever she looked at them. A smiled crept on her lips, but it faltered quickly, as the realization irked her that how much her being torn between both of them hurt everyone around her.

Mason wouldn’t even pay attention to everything that happens, if it wasn’t for her. Despite his guarded nature, Ruth had somehow managed to warm up to him, their friendship held a great regard from his side. Felix’s hurt had always been transparent, to everyone. And she hated being the cause.

Unexpected tears welled up in her eyes, as the clock struck to 12. She quickly wiped them and kept the book aside. She started some faint music, trying to stop her mood from ruining itself.

\----

“Everything ready?” Felix asked, pacing at the driveway of the building. Adam got off the phone and nodded. Felix looked at him softly, “Thanks for doing this Adam.” He confessed, overwhelmed by the concern Adam held for their detective. Adam stiffs, but eventually gave a small smile to the young vampire. “We should go.” He stated. Both of them headed inside, quickly reaching to Ruth’s door.

Felix was about to knock, when Adam held him back, a sudden sound paralyzing him. As soon as Felix realized why, he shared a look of concern with him. “Why is she crying?” He asked. She wasn’t exactly the person who would just sit and cry, no matter the reasons. The cries weren’t even muffled. The cries were suddenly stopped, followed by the sound the sound of a glass shattering.

Panic filled Felix and Adam’s veins as they hurriedly pushed open the door without any effort to make sure she was okay. And thankfully, she was. Taken upon by sudden surprise, Ruth stood unmoving, her eyes widened. “Adam? Felix?” She blurted.

“Detective are you alright?” Adam asked, and unusual transparent concern in his voice. “Um, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We heard something breaking, so we thought—” Felix was cut off by Ruth, “Wait a second, what were you both doing outside of my door?!” She quickly pointed out.

“Agent Smith asked us to bring you to the warehouse. We have a progress on the ‘dogs’.” Felix answered, surprisingly managing to hold himself together, and air quoting the ‘DOGS’ too much than normal. After looking at them skeptically for a moment, she sighed, convinced by the seriousness on Adam’s cold handsome face.

“Okay, I’ll just change and be back in a sec.” She said and excused herself to her bedroom. “If she thinks we don’t know about her birthday, then why isn’t she telling us?” Felix whispered quietly, as if he was unaware of how reserved Ruth was about herself and her life. Adam shook his head and looked around, his usually patient nature not helping this time.

After a moment, Ruth came out in her work outfit, white shirt beneath her maroon sweater, a small pendant hanging on her neck, and her raven black hair pulled back in a lose pony tail. She took the leather jacket hanging beside the door and waited for them to follow her and head out. Adam’s face was subtly flustered, as he took in her beautiful sight, even if she looked nothing but a little wore down. The light in her smile missing.

“So, are you guys gonna come with me, or… you’ll, um… run?” She asked uncertainly. Her voice duller than her usual neutral tone. “Actually…” Felix started, glancing at Adam, “We brought our SUV, so let’s just rescue you from one bad ride?” He said jokingly, but Ruth noticed the slight tension strained in it. She nodded and headed to their car.

A short uneventful ride later… “Wait, this isn’t the warehouse.” Ruth asked, suddenly noticing that they stood in front of the local bar. “I… admit, this is unusual of Agent Smith, but this… is the address she sent us to meet.” Adam stuttered. Making Ruth even more confused than before. “Let’s just go now!” Felix stated excitedly, finally breaking his somehow managed calm exterior.

He dragged her out of the car, Adam following behind closely. They suddenly stopped, as Ruth tried to process everything. “What happened?” She asked. Felix looked around nervously, taking a deep breathe. Adam gave him a reassuring nod, as they finally headed inside.

“SURPRISE!!!!!” Everyone said in chorus! Ruth’s eyes were wide in shock, as she realized her hand had drifted to her gun and pepper spray, just in case. Her hand dropped, and covered her mouth as she gasped at the unexpected gesture.

Her eyes met Nate’s, which contained a soft warm glow in them, his smile alone seeming to light up the place. She turned around to look at Felix and Adam, who stood behind her. Felix’s grin was uncontainable and contagious while Adam’s icy green eyes glimmered emerald, with a small smile on his face.

“Happy birthday!!” Tina ran over and hugged her tightly, showering her with all the love she can get. Unable to control himself, Felix joined in the hug, “Happy birthday detective!!” Ruth stood stiffly at the gestures but couldn’t escape the smile that was brought upon her face as she found Mason standing at dimmest corner of the bar, with a friendly smirk on his face. She looked around and saw Verda and Eric at one booth, both of them having a similar smile like everyone else.

Both Tina and Felix pulled away from the hug, their megawatt smiles unwavering, Rebecca made her way to her, eyes glistening with tears. She took a careful step and cupped her face, “I can’t believe, it’s been 27 years since you came in my life. It still seems like yesterday…” After letting the gesture linger for a moment, Ruth brought her palm to Rebecca’s, holding them tightly with a daughterly smile which was only reserved for her.

After pulling back, Ruth finally took in the sight, the bar decorated with lilac ribbons, and black and white balloons. A huge ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ was hung from the top of the ceiling, her attention drifting to the big box kept at the centre booth.

“Happy birthday Ruth.” Verda finally came to her, a small smile curved on his lips. She grinned, the words dying out of happiness before they can come out. “Detective!” Felix called out.

Her gaze shifted to him, who stood beside Nate. After making her way to them, “I can’t believe this is actually happening… Thank you very much for this guys.” She finally said, the dull voice finally getting back the tone they all were familiar with. Nate rubbed the back of his neck, his nervousness dissipating after seeing her smile. “To be perfectly honest, all of us were a lot more nervous than we look now. Natey couldn’t even breathe without panicking!” Felix started teasing, but Ruth did sense the honesty in the words, making blood rush to her face.

The rest of them surrounded her, “It’s time to cut the cake!” Tina squeaked, her happiness and giddiness practically making Mason to stay out of her sight. After cutting the cake, all of them spread themselves out with their drinks in their hand. Ruth swirled her whiskey, and downed it at once. “Careful there, we didn’t save your life just so you can die of a bad liver.” Mason gave out a chuckle, as he played with a toothpick, visibly missing his cigarette. “Thank you for being here Mason, I know the lights and the noise—” He held his hand up, stopping her to continue further, “It’s alright.”

“Ruth?” She felt someone tapping her shoulder, turning around to find Nate standing behind with his arm held out. The music suddenly turned to a tune familiar to Ruth’s ears…

Taylor Swift’s “Enchanted” started playing as she blushed, while taking Nate’s hand. Both of them headed to an empty part of the bar, as Nate pulled her slightly close, waiting for her permission to move further. Ruth swallowed, Nate’s closeness filling her senses as their fingers intertwined. “You know we don’t dance like that anymore no…?” She chuckled, trying to compose herself.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy… and it was, enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

“And yet you know how to dance like this…” He smiled, as they lightly swayed to the slow beats. He twirled her, making her let loose and laugh in awe of his gesture. “Happy birthday.” He whispered in her ear, his voice raspy, her back pressed to his chest, as his breathe brushed the nape of her neck. They turned again, her handing landing on his torso, both of their heartbeats matching the fast pace rhythms.

“How did you know that this was my favourite song?” She asked, as the song continued in the background. “Surprisingly, it was Adam who told us that this was your favourite song.” His name made her freeze in her place as she looked at Nate, “Adam?”

“Yes.” He smiled again, enjoying the moment. Her eyes flitted to Adam, who seem to be unable to take his eyes off of both of them, as he sat at the booth with the rest of the Unit Bravo. Her heart crumbled, all of the enjoyment slowly starting to shatter in pieces, as Adam found the courage to look away. 

The song ended, and Nate bowed in an old fashioned way, making her laugh despite all of her thoughts. Her laugh had been so genuine that Nate wasn’t sure if it was his pulse or hers that drummed in his ears. Nothing could make him happier, than seeing Ruth finally letting lose, and enjoying herself.

All of them wrapped up the party, as the clock struck 3am in the morning. “I can’t thank you all enough for this… You have no idea what this means to me.” Ruth’s eyes glistened with happy tears, a rare expression on her usual stoic face. Felix kept a hand on her shoulder, still giddy and happy at their success of lifting her mood. “Hey, it’s just the first in many years, okay? We’ll be here always.”

“Felix is right, we aren’t going to leave anytime soon.” Nate nodded in agreement. Ruth looked at Adam, whom she hadn’t spoken in the whole event, only stealing glances at each other every now and then. His jaw was set tight, but even he couldn’t hide the joy he felt after seeing her lighten up a little.

After giving them a polite nod, Felix gave her a tight hug, as Mason smiled. “I should get going, I do have work tomorrow…” She chuckled. Nate was taking a step forward when Adam said, “I should drop you home, its late.” Before Ruth could object, “I insist. Please.”

Nate quickly took a step back, slight disappointment hugging his expressions. After a moment, “Okay.” She answered.

All of them headed back to the warehouse as Adam and Ruth made their way to the SUV. The silence between them had been crackling with tension, as none of them knew what to say and what, not to.

“Thank you. Adam.” She admitted. Adam didn’t know how visible his red tinted cheeks were as he cleared his throat, “You deserved it. There are so many thing you have done for this team… _for me_.” He managed to confess. The confession made her pulse race faster, as she couldn’t hide the smile that crept on her lips. The rest of the ride went into a comfortable silence.

They reached at the driveway of her building, as he helped her out of the car. Within a quick motion, Adam pulled out a small box from the back seat, offering it to her. She looked at it in shock, not expecting Adam to be the one for gifts. She hesitantly took the gift, and looked at him. Adam rubbed the mid of his palm, finding the right words, “Happy Birthday… Ruth.”

Her name from his lips made her heart flutter, the gesture completely out of surprise but utmost welcome. Taking a deep breathe, Ruth stepped forward and wrapped him in a sudden hug, almost making him jump from the foreign action. He stood still for a moment to recover himself, and hesitantly kept his hand at her back.

Ruth rested her chin on his shoulder, enjoying the small moment when both of them were themselves, without any of their guards up. Letting the moment linger for more than a minute, she pulled back. Both of their face beet red. After giving her a nod, and a small smile, Adam settled into the car and drove away.

\---

Ruth sat in her apartment, her smile unwavering after the surprise she endured. She could swear that the few hours made her whole year. She looked at the gifts everyone had given her. Verda and Tina had given her a set of knuckles with a small note ‘ _for our resident combat expert : )’_

Felix and Mason had given her a new set of earphones, with a note which was probably written by Felix, _‘We saw your old ones were PRETTY old, and we know your love for music ; )’_

She carefully took the gift Nate had given her, a smile lingering on her face, even if she hadn’t open it yet. After unwrapping it, she found a worn out compass, which probably suggested that Nate had possessed it for a long time. A perfectly folded note was kept on it.

_‘I can not tell you how much am I glad that life led my way to you, if it hadn’t been portrayed before, please know that you mean a lot to me Ruth. A very happy birthday. Yours, Nate.’_

Her heart practically melted, as the words sank inside of her. Her eyes were once again glistening with tears. Just, happy ones. Images of Nate filled her thoughts, remembering all the time they had spent together. Her focus drifted to Adam’s gift, the small box wrapped with a sheet of paper. She opened the box, and found a small piece of wood inside.

She looked at it quizzically, unsure what to make of it, when she noticed the wrapper, Adam’s clean and beautiful handwriting inked on it, _‘A piece of your desk, which I broke accidently, all the way back when we first met. I know this is unusual of me, but I need to tell you, that was the first day when I realized my life wasn’t going to be the same anymore… in a pleasant way_. _Happy birthday Detective.’_

She sighed, mixed feelings crumbling inside her, she didn’t know what was going to happen, when all of it would come out in the open. But she knew that both of them made her happy, happier than she had been for more than a few years. And she loved them both…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was worth the read and not garbage!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, catch these fics at @vintage-vamp! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
